


The Weekend

by LighthouseHunter101



Series: Journey Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to the Journey trilogy.  Jim and Blair go to the mountains for a weekend's camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Blair's mind speak are in the notes //.

Journey Series Story 4: This is a companion piece to my Journey trilogy. You don't need to have read those stories to read this, but note that the Journey series revolves around Jim and Blair as Sentinel and Guide: But also that they can take the physical forms of their spirit animals.

Jim Ellison finished hammering the last stake into the ground. He took a step back to admire his handiwork and nodded with satisfaction that the tent was pitched perfectly. Every corner of the tent was at the correct angle, and the guy ropes were at the correct elevation. He glanced round at his guide and saw that he was nearby and collecting firewood for their camp fire that evening. 

It had been Jim's idea to go camping for the weekend and Blair had readily accepted. Since Blair had come into his life nearly a year ago, firstly in the guise of his spirit animal but later when he had reverted to his human form, he had been shy and reserved. Now he was finally becoming more confident and outgoing. He knew his place as his Guide, but Jim didn't hold a leash to his throat, he was able to go to Rainier University and have a life outside of his Guide duties. Blair excelled at everything he did, he was a natural scholar and soaked up knowledge like a sponge. Jim had solved a number of cases because Blair's attention to detail had noticed something he hadn't. Blair was an asset, not only to him, but also to the Police Department. Simon Banks had even given Blair several verbal praises over his input in the cases they had solved, and he didn't give praise lightly.

The Sentinel watched as his Guide returned with an armful of tinder dry wood.

"That's great, Chief," Jim said appraisingly. "That should be enough for now."

"Do you want it with the other wood?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Chief. I'll make a fire pit," Jim replied looking round for some suitable stones to make a circle to enclose the fire within.

Once the camp was set up to Jim's satisfaction, Jim prepared a small fire and cooked their breakfast. It was now still only around 8am. They had left Cascade in the middle of the night, so they could arrive at their chosen campsite early. After their large breaksfasts they then had the rest of the day for themselves. Jim had chosen this site purposely. It was remote, where they wouldn't be disturbed by other people. Only the flora and fauna would be their witnesses.

"Hungry, Chief?" Blair nodded as he watched the bacon, sausage and eggs sizzling in the pan. Jim smiled, it pleased him when his Guide was hungry. "It's about ready."

Soon Jim had dished the food onto plates and they were devouring the food. Somehow food cooked over an open fire always tasted better. When they were both full and had drunk their fill of coffee, they tidied up the campsite, making sure everything was put away and was tidy.

Jim cast his senses out in a sensory sweep and was satisfied there were no humans for miles around. The only life he detected was animal.

"We're clear, Chief," Jim stated as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

Blair smiled and started to remove his clothing. There was a slight breeze, but the late summer sun was warm, even at the elevation they were at. Blair felt goose bumps lift on his skin slightly. He saw Jim move to stand between him and the breeze that was coming in. That subconsciously pleased Blair that his Sentinel thought of his comfort at all times. 

Once their clothes were folded and put in piles in the tent they began. Their nakedness in front of each other long since overcome. They had to be naked to revert to their animal forms, so it was only natural to them that they stand naked before each other before committing to the change. It seemed almost a ritual that they change in front of each other. Of course Blair had a theory for that, that the Sentinels and Guides of old didn't wear modern clothing and only wore basic covers for their genitals. But Jim just thought it was his Sentinel's duty to protect his Guide at all times, especially when he was vulnerable between mid-change. They knew once they were committed the change had to take place they couldn't stop in mid-change.

Blair reached for the spirit plane where his spirit animal resided. He called to him and the wolf answered the call. In moments Blair's body was changing. Grey fur began to appear all over his body. His hands elongated and claws began to emerge from the ends of his fingers. His face elongated and formed a snout and whiskers sprang out at the sides, then he bent over onto all fours. 

Jim watched amazed, as he always was, at how quickly Blair could change into his spirit animal. He always made it look effortless. Jim was more adept now than he had been when he'd first tried the transformation to save his Guide's life, but it still took him much longer than he liked.

Blair's transformation was nearly complete. Two cute grey ears sprang up on his head (they looked cute to Jim) and then the wolf was fully formed. The wolf looked up at his Sentinel with his blue wolf eyes. He sat down on his haunches and looked up at him expectantly. 

"Okay, I'm coming," the Sentinel replied.

Jim reached for the spirit plane and called for his jaguar. He heard a roar and the jaguar responded to his call. Black fur began to appear all over Jim's body. The wolf yipped in encouragement. The transformation continued. Then the black jaguar had fully taken over the Sentinel's form.

The wolf stood and moved over to his larger and more powerful friend, and rubbed his muzzle against his companion's.

/You did well, Baggy/ the wolf said his voice entering the jaguar's mind and calling him his pet name. Jim always called Blair 'Chief' when he was in his wolf persona, to separate him from his human form. Jim had named the wolf Chief when he had wandered into his life, before he had known there was a human being inside the wolf. So it was only fitting that Blair choose a name for him. Blair had always enjoyed The Jungle Book as a child and had naturally thought of Bagheera. He liked it and he thought it fit his Sentinel's jaguar persona, Jim hadn't objected, so it had stuck. Of course the wolf couldn't resist shortening it to Baggy.

/That was the quickest you have ever changed,/ the wolf stated.

/It did feel much easier this time./

/Natural,/ the wolf added to his jaguar companion who had at first resisted the transformation they could both do. 

/ Yeah, it feels natural,/ the jaguar reluctantly admitted, and knowing he could never lie to his guide.

/As natural as speaking in each other's minds,/ the wolf teased.

/Okay rub it in, Chief./

The wolf yipped back and looked decidedly too smug the jaguar decided. 

A few weeks after they began to change regularly into their spirit animal personas, they discovered the telecommunication process: That they could speak freely to each other but only in their minds when they were both in their spirit animal forms. It made sense to Blair, ever the scholar, that a Sentinel and Guide still needed to communicate even when they were in their spirit animal guises. As animals were not geared up for human levels of communication, another form had to be found; nature had taken care of that and it had evolved into mind speak. This had been lost between Sentinel and Guide over the years as they had become more civilized and had lost the trappings of their more primitive selves. Blair was convinced that it was nature's doing from an era when Sentinels and Guides were tapped more into their spiritual sides. He was convinced all Sentinels and Guides who could turn into their spirit animals could also mind speak. They would turn to it instinctively with their need to communicate, as he and Jim had. 

/So what do you want to do first?/ the jaguar asked.

/Run!!/ the wolf immediately replied and ran off. 

The jaguar roared his pleasure and pursued his bond mate, and with his longer legs and gait, he easily caught up to and kept up with his smaller companion. 

They ran for some miles, the jaguar keeping an eye on the sun and his surroundings so they could find the way back to their campsite later. He wouldn't rely on his lupine companion, as his human form's sense of direction was disastrous, the wolf form was no better. 

They ran until they were both panting. The wolf dropped to the ground, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted heavily.

/Having fun yet, Junior?/ the jaguar asked.

/You bet,/ the wolf returned and his bond mate could hear the joy in his Guide's mind's voice.

They lay a while in a small clearing surrounded by trees; the sun beaming down on them as they caught their breath. The only sounds were the chirping of birds, and chirruping of insects. 

The wolf saw an insect scurrying by. He watched fascinated by its determination to move through the grass that must be like a jungle to it. As he watched, his tail moved from side to side, sweeping along the ground. As a human he was hardly ever still, so as his animal spirit counterpart it ran to form that Blair would find it impossible to keep something like his tail still for any length of time.

The jaguar watched the swishing tail going backwards and forwards. He tried to look away but he could see the movement out of the corner of his eye. The movement drew him back like a magnet. The tail was enticing to the jaguar, it was prey waiting to be stalked and captured. 

The jaguar rose silently onto his haunches, and he slunk forward a step. He glanced at the wolf but he was still intent on the object of his fascination. The jaguar wiggled his bottom and then he pounced. He caught the prey in mid swish with his front paws, unable to resist catching the tail gently with his teeth.

/Baggy!/ came the wolf's indignant response, as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see his tail caught in his bond mate's mouth.

/You did that on purpose,/ the jaguar said realising what he had done and indignantly dropping the tail from his mouth.

/Did what?/ Chief replied innocently.

/Swishing that powderpuff you call a tail./

/Where's your restraint, man,/ the lupine responded.

/What can I say? I'm a cat./

/I know,/ Chief replied and rolling onto his back, his legs in the air, the bug forgotten as he sunned his tummy. Then he swished his tail again.

Bagheera growled, but with no intent, unable to tear his eyes away from the movement, and ready to pounce again.

The wolf made a sound that was decidedly like a snigger the jaguar decided. He was about to say something decidedly derogatory to his bond mate, when said bond mate suddenly got up onto all fours and bounded away.

/Catch me if you can!!/ he shouted back as he bounded through the long grass, his tail swishing from side to side with every loping stride. 

Bagheera knew when he was beaten; he could do nothing but join in. He sprang up and ran after his wayward guide and playful companion.

Bagheera let the wolf get ahead of him and out of sight in the trees; but he knew where he was at all times. He could hear the wolf's paws in the grass, could clearly hear his lungs inhaling and exhaling. He knew his Guide's heartbeat anywhere, whether he was a wolf or human. 

The sound of paws stirring the grass stopped and Bagheera stopped too. Chief was hiding behind a tree. With his Sentinel vision the jaguar could see a bit of grey fur peeking out. 

Bagheera crept closer, determined to make his bond mate jump. Suddenly he heard the wolf yelp. The snap of metal reverberated loudly in the jaguar's ears.

/Baggy!!/ the name was screamed fearfully in his mind.

/Don't move, Chief,/ the jaguar commanded as he loped closer. 

He rounded the tree and saw with horror that his Guide had his front right leg caught in a hunter's trap. The wolf had heeded his command and not moved but was breathing heavily; and fear was rolling off of him. The jaguar ignored it; as he couldn't help his Guide if he let his own fear overwhelm him. He glanced down at the trap. His Sentinel vision, still accessible in his jaguar persona, honed in on the precious furry leg caught in the trap. He took stock of the situation in moments. It was an old trap, rusty and the jaguar realised he could still see the teeth, even though they were touching the grey fur. The jaguar realised with relief that it hadn't closed all the way.

/Okay, Chief, listen to me and do exactly what I say./

/Anything, Baggy, just help me./

/I want you to stay perfectly still. I'm going to resort to my human form and get a stick big enough to put in the trap. When I tell you, I want you to gently lift your paw out. Okay?/

The wolf nodded. The jaguar's form began to change, it seemed to take a long time to the wolf, but it was no longer than the normal time it took for them to change forms. Once the transformation was complete, Jim raised himself up from all fours and immediately surveyed the area for a branch, not too large or too small. It needed to be just right and strong enough. He searched frantically, his Sentinel vision taking in every fallen branch and judging its width. It took a few minutes. Minutes that seemed like an eternity to the wolf, but he did as his Sentinel commanded, he didn't move an iota. 

Finally the naked Sentinel returned. He carefully put the bottom of the branch in the trap, its width just brushing the jagged teeth.

"Okay, Chief, pull your paw up slowly."

The wolf did as he was told. As his foot moved off the plate nothing happened and it didn't give. The wolf's paw cleared the trap and Jim removed the branch. Still the trap remained open. It was so rusty it had malfunctioned. Angrily, and with force, Jim shoved the branch onto the trap's plate, then the trap snapped and the teeth sank into the wood. 

Jim couldn't get the vision of his Guide's foot being trapped in that insidious trap out of his mind. It was a hideous vision. He threw the trap aside with fury.

He then glanced down at the grey form of his Guide. The wolf was looking up at him with two fearful blue eyes. Jim bent down and patted the soft head. The wolf rubbed against him, he was making low sounds of distress.

"It's alright now, Chief. Are you hurt, Chief?" he asked reaching for the paw that had been caught in the trap. 

The wolf yipped in reply but Jim couldn't understand and the mind-link only worked when they were both in their spirit animal forms.

"Give me your paw, Chief?"

The wolf dutifully lifted his paw and Jim deftly manipulated the leg feeling for any wounds. He couldn't smell blood and he couldn't feel any breaks or feel any cuts. They had been lucky. The hunter that had laid the trap had done so many years ago, and had forgotten it. Luckily no animal had been caught in it since it had been laid, and even more importantly the elements had rusted it to near inoperability. 

"You're okay, Chief," Jim replied hugging his Guide close to him, and exulting in the feel of that soft fur against his naked skin. 

Jim felt the wolf trembling slightly and realised he was a bit shocky. He would probably be too shocked to return to his human form just at the moment, and it probably wasn't a good idea for them to be naked in the woods anyway. Despite there not being a human in the vicinity for a goodly distance that Jim's senses could detect. The Sentinel realised his Guide needed him. 

Jim reached for the spirit plane and the jaguar came quickly. Jim reverted to his spirit animal in quick order. 

/You okay there, Chief?/ Bagheera asked as soon as the transformation had finished and he felt his Guide's mind come online.

/Huh,/ came the confused reply.

The wolf was still trembling and the jaguar nudged him to lie down. The wolf lay down and the black cat licked the grey head, over his ears and down his muzzle. He liked the way his Guide tasted, so he continued to clean him from the tip of his nose down to his powderpuff tail. 

Chief was still a little too stunned at first to realise what was happening, then the shock began to wear off slightly and he registered the movement of his fur and the care his bond mate was administering him. For a moment the wolf thought that Jim was going to be a bit embarrassed when he found out what he had done. He had never groomed him so completely before. A quick nip or playful lick they often shared between them, but the jaguar was fervently going at his chore with abandon. The wolf could hear the purring of his Sentinel as he tended to his ministrations, deep throated sounds of contentment. The wolf leaned into the grooming and went with the flow. 

A good ten minutes went by and then the jaguar suddenly stopped what he was doing, his tongue half out of his powerful jowls.

/Chief, have I just been licking you?/

/You sure did,/ the wolf responded with a deep sigh.

/Oh,/ the jaguar replied a little horrified and embarrassed.

The wolf could feel the jaguar's discomfiture. 

/And it feels great,/ the wolf replied, sending feelings of contentment and happiness through the bond they shared.

/It does!/ the jaguar replied a little incredulous at his bond mate's admission. 

By now the wolf was lying on his side, he yawned hugely and stretched out his legs, splaying his paws to complete the stretch.

Bagheera could see a very chilled and content lupine.

/What goes on between a Sentinel and Guide stays between the Sentinel and Guide you know that, my Sentinel./ The wolf yawned again. /I feel treasured, cared for. I can feel your love for me with every lick. I know that even when I face danger, am sick or injured, you will always be there for me. No Guide can wish for more. I never have to face anything alone again./

The jaguar felt the love for his Guide swell in his heart. Bagheera nuzzled his bond mate's muzzle and then began to lick him again from tip to powderpuff tail in case he missed any bits the first time. The wolf sighed with contentment and closed his eyes and indulged his Sentinel's attentions with quiet acceptance, and the little fact that he was enjoying the attention. The large rough tongue was like a tiny massage as it parted and caressed his fur. If his Sentinel needed this time to reaffirm his link with his wolf Guide then who was he to stop it. This weekend was all about them, both of them. The wolf allowed the jaguar to lick and clean and make sure he was okay for as long as the feline needed to. And that was a very long time.

Finally Bagheera deemed his Guide clean. Reluctantly Chief got to his feet and they walked on through the trees. It was now around 1pm. They decided earlier that morning to have a large breakfast, skip lunch and have a large supper. That way they wouldn't have to take anything with them or go back to camp to cook anything. Neither wanted to keep changing their forms or try to catch and eat anything raw.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have a bit of fun mean times. They came to a river where the fish were literally leaping out of the water. 

/I feel some catch and release coming on,/ Bagheera suddenly said. 

/I thought cats didn't like water,/ the wolf observed.

/Depends on the water,/ the jaguar replied his eyes like saucers as another fish jumped out of the river only to resubmerge a moment later with an audible plop. 

The human Jim liked to fish so it was only reasonable to assume the jaguar Bagheera liked to fish as well. 

/Go for it, man,/ Chief said as he settled on all fours to watch his Sentinel in action.

/Don't go anywhere, stay here,/ Bagheera insisted.

/I won't,/ the wolf replied not offended by his Sentinel's restrictions, he knew the jaguar was only looking out for his safety and the wolf took it in his stride, like a lot of things you had to when you were the Guide to an over protective Sentinel.

Bagheera put a paw into the water. Then took it out again, it was cold on his pad. Then steeling himself he put his paw in again and another and waded out until the water was almost touching the fur under his stomach. 

The river here was wide and shallow. Bagheera checked the water with his Sentinel vision checking for the movement of fish. He could see them moving amongst the boulders and weed along the bottom. 

The wolf was watching amusedly from the bank, wondering how his bond mate hoped to catch anything with those monstrosities he called paws. He was getting wet for nothing. 

A fish suddenly jumped out of the water two feet behind the jaguar. Bagheera reared out of the water and turned his body round to face behind him, almost doing a somersault in mid-air and then he jumped. The wolf watched with admiration at his Sentinel's dexterity at being able to turn so quickly and adeptly. The jaguar lunged for the fish with his front paws taking care that his claws were retracted. He touched the fish, but it was slippery and it slid between his paws and fell back into the river. The jaguar also landed in the river a wave of water covering him entirely. A moment later the jaguar stood up, water cascading off his wet fur. His tail moved from side to side in irritation that the fish had gotten away.

/Nice jump,/ Chief said for something to say, trying to appease his dripping Sentinel.

Then another fish jumped out of the water but this one landed literally at the wolf's feet. The jaguar blinked in amazement to see the writhing fish between his bond mate's front paws. The wolf looked down at the fish and then up at his Sentinel.

/You either have it or you don't,/ the wolf quipped. 

The jaguar stood motionless and just glared at his Guide as the water continued to drip off of him. 

/Go, little fishy, go,/ Chief gently told the fish as he pushed it delicately towards the river. Finally the fish made it into the water and swam away.

The jaguar stalked out of the water next to this bond mate and shook himself. Water flew in all directions. 

/Hey, man, you did that on purpose,/ the wolf protested as water covered him.

/Yep,/ came the reply, the jaguar not even bothering to hide his guilt.

/That's fighting talk,/ replied the wolf.

Chief yipped out loud, which sound a lot like a laugh, and then he pounced onto his Sentinel's back. He nipped at his throat, the jaguar went down on his side and reached round with his powerful jowls to nip back at his playful Guide. They wrestled each other for a while, the wolf retreating every now and again to feint left and right and then attack again. The jaguar always kept his ground, waiting for the playful assault that he knew would come. 

Finally they both sank to the floor, exhausted. By now the jaguar's fur had dried out and bits of dust and debris were clinging to both of their fur. The jaguar saw his coat was covered in dust and desperately needed cleaning. He needed to groom himself but then he noticed that his bond mate's fur had clumps of stuff in it too and sighed; all that fastidious grooming was now undone. His bond mate needed to be cleaned again. 

/In the river, Chief,/

/Huh?/

/We need a bath. You started the wrestling./

/Okay, okay. Pushy Sentinels,/ he muttered as he waded into the river. 

The wolf waded out a bit further where it was deeper. Actually he enjoyed swimming with his four paws, so different to swimming in his human form. 

The jaguar was already sat on the bank when the wolf emerged and shook the excess water out of his fur.

The jaguar was cleaning himself again, not content to let the river wash his fur clean enough to his standards. He was sat on the ground his back legs splayed and he was cleaning his nether regions. The wolf watched with astonishment as he cleaned the area round where his penis resided. The wolf was even more astonished to see the long, thin pink penis was out and being thoroughly attended to with long strokes of his tongue. The jaguar was so wrapped up in his ablutions that he didn't hear the wolf come up and sit beside him.

/I think it's clean enough,/ the wolf quipped, amused but not embarrassed. He saw his human's penis often enough why not his spirit animal personas. Both their manhoods were sheathed in fur and kept hidden until they decided to bring them out. Their human counterparts could only hide theirs by clothing them.

/You can never be too careful,/ the jaguar countered without missing a lick. 

Suddenly the jaguar's ears swivelled round, then he moved his head to listen.

/What is it?" the wolf asked.

/I hear humans,/ the black feline responded, all thoughts of his ablutions now forgotten. He stood and listened. The wolf rubbed himself on the jaguar's side, so he could ground his Sentinel, and make sure he didn't zone as he stretched his senses. 

/Who are they?/ the wolf asked hoping they were just innocent hikers enjoying the natural beauty of the mountains.

/Hunters,/ the jaguar replied; not hiding the disgust in his voice. /They're watching a baby elk and mother. The baby's albino,/ he added.

/Do you know how rare albinos are? Oh, Baggy, they're going to kill it aren't they. We've got to stop them!!/

/Whoa there, Junior. In case you've forgotten we're not quite ourselves at the moment. Our clothes are at least six miles back and if you haven't noticed, Chief, I'm not packing my gun at the moment. If we go in there like this, they're more likely to take a pot shot at us too./

/But, Baggy, on so many levels we've got to help. I really want to help the albino elk, Baggy./

/It's too dangerous,/ the jaguar replied forcefully, the protection of his Guide more paramount to him than anything else. 

/Can't we at least have a look, from a discreet distance of course./

/Chief,/ the jaguar replied querulously as he looked at the doe-eyed expression on his companion's face. /Don't give me those eyes, Chief./

/What eyes?/ the wolf replied innocently. /Baggy, please./

/I need my head examined,/ the jaguar sighed for effect. /Okay, Chief, before we go anywhere there's going to be a few rules./

/Do I need to sit down for this?/ the lupine asked and sat down on his hind haunches.

/Very funny, Junior,/ the jaguar replied. /We watch from a distance. You do exactly what I say. You don't put a paw where I don't tell you to./

/My Sentinel, I always do./

The jaguar rolled his eyes for effect. /That will be the day,/ he muttered.

/What was that? I didn't quite receive that./

/Never mind. Are we on the same page here?/

/I will follow what you say, as always, my Sentinel,/ the wolf replied standing to attention.

/A year ago you were so timid I could barely get you out of the loft. Now I get attitude./

/We're burning daylight,/ the wolf retorted but smiling to himself. 

The jaguar took off with the wolf right behind him. They ran through the trees being as quiet as they could. The jaguar stopped in a dense part of the forest and started to walk forward slowly, every placed paw done so with care so as not to break a twig or make a sound. The wolf followed suit and they picked their way forward at a slow pace. 

Finally the two hunters came into view. They were stalking something, taking their time and enjoying the hunt. They were downwind of the elk and her white baby. Bagheera could see the elk in the trees some 200 yards ahead. The flash of white from the baby at her side very distinctive to his Sentinel vision. He could also see they were pretty much cornered. They were all very close to the edge of a cliff, of what height the jaguar couldn't determine but it would surely kill whoever fell over its edge. The trees were sparse here so the hunters had a clear line of sight to the two elk. The elk could only retreat or go to their left. All other avenues would get them killed, and with the range of hunters' rifles; it seemed they had little chance of escape in any direction.

/What's going on?/ the wolf asked.

/They're just watching the elk at the moment./

/That's good. Not shooting. That's good./

/Damn,/ Bagheera suddenly said. /I'm sorry, Chief./

/What is it?/

/They're discussing who gets to shoot the baby./

/No!!!/ the anguished cry echoed round the jaguar's mind.

Suddenly the wolf moved off through the forest straight towards the elk.

/No!!! Chief, get back here. Chief!!!/

But the wolf wasn't listening. Immediately the jaguar took off after his bond mate but after a few strides he changed direction and headed for the hunters instead. He could best protect his Guide by going to the source of the danger.

The wolf ran out of the dense trees and placed himself between the grazing elk and her calf. He faced the hunters and growled, baring his teeth at them.

"Well look at that," said one of the hunters. "A wolf."

"I'm gonna bag me an elk and a wolf," the second hunter replied gleefully.

The jaguar growled lowly and deeply when he heard that. They would not be allowed to hurt his Guide. He ran faster and straight for the hunters. He came up on them from the side. When he got to within a few feet of them, he placed all his weight on his back legs and leaped. He barrelled straight into them; his weight and size knocking them over. Both men were confused as a mountain of black hit them from out of nowhere. They all fell to the ground. The jaguar instinctively landing on his feet.

The wolf watched his Sentinel fly through the air on top of the hunters. He suddenly realised that in his concern for the elk and her baby he had forgotten about his Sentinel's safety. He wanted the baby elk to live but he also didn't want his Sentinel to be hurt.

The wolf growled low in his throat and took off towards the melee before him. The jaguar was growling and snarling as he mauled one of the hunters. His rifle was forgotten as he tried to protect himself from the jaguar's attack. The second hunter had recovered his senses a little and was looking for his rifle, he'd dropped it when his friend fell on top of him. He clambered on all fours and found it. He picked it up and tried to chamber a round to shoot the black beast that was on his friend. That was until he heard a growl and looking round from his position on all fours, he'd foolishly forgotten about the wolf. He saw the wolf at his height; his snout mere inches from his pace. The muzzle was pulled back in a snarl, showing very large white teeth, and a low menacing growl was emanating from his throat. The hunter dropped the gun. 

"Easy, fella," he whispered, moving slowly he raised his hands. "I won't hurt you," he said placatingly.

/But I'm going to hurt you,/ the wolf thought as he continued to growl. The man was backing up on all fours, walking like a crab and trying to keep the wolf at bay.

As Chief advanced on the retreating hunter he was still aware that Bagheera and the other hunter were still grappling. He could hear the fight going on behind him, the jaguar was still growling and the man was still screaming.

Then the wolf heard a terrible sound. He heard the jaguar squeal. The wolf turned his head in time to see part of the cliff's edge give way and the hunter and jaguar disappear off the edge.

/JIM!!!! JIM!!!/ the wolf screamed, forgetting his pet name for his jaguar in his fear and anguish.

The other hunter forgotten, Chief ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. The second hunter seeing his chance stood up and started to run into the forest, his rifle forgotten with his fear of the wolf. He didn't look back.

The wolf's eyes immediately saw the hunter lying at the bottom, some fifty feet down, his body lying at an awkward angle and unmoving. Then he noticed the black outline on a small ledge some eight feet or so down. It was also unmoving.

/JIM!!!! JIM!!!/ the wolf screamed again.

/I'm alright, little one,/ returned the jaguar's calm voice. /Just winded./

/Can you climb up? Do you want me to climb down to you?/

/No!!/ the black feline didn't want his bond mate in any more danger. /I can climb up. Just give me a minute./

The jaguar stood slowly and looked up the cliff face. He could see his companion's head leaning over the top. It wasn't far to climb. The jaguar extended his strong claws fully and dug into the cliff face. It wasn't very strong and bits of soil and rock came away but he found enough purchase, and using his claws like crampons, he slowly climbed his way back up to the top.

The wolf encouraged him all the way.

/Just a bit more, Baggy. You're doing great. Not far now./

Finally the jaguar's head was level with the top of the cliff. Using his powerful claws the jaguar dug into the grass above the edge. The wolf inched forward and grabbed the back of the jaguar's neck with his teeth, grabbing the fur like he would a pup. He helped stabilise the great cat and pull him over the precipice. Finally the feline was over the top and they both padded away from the edge. Then the jaguar collapsed onto the ground. The wolf collapsed next to his Sentinel.

/Oh, Bagheera, I thought…/

/I'm okay, Chief./

/The hunters?/

Bagheera cast his senses out. The hunter at the bottom of the cliff was dead, the second hunter was still running; the two elk had moved into the forest and away from the danger.

/The danger's over,/ he told his bond mate. /I've got to call it in. We'd better return to camp./

As they ran back to camp, Jim communicated with his Guide.

/Chief, we have to get our stories straight. We were hiking and came across the hunters being attacked by a large cat. There are cougars up here. One man fell off the cliff and the other ran off./

/Why do we have to say that?/

/We have to guard our secret that we can become our spirit animals. There will be scratches on the hunter's body to support the theory of a mountain cat. As my Guide you won't have to say anything, just leave it to me./

/Okay,/ the wolf agreed.

They continued back to camp and when they got there they immediately changed back into their human forms. Jim located the truck's keys from under the rock he'd hidden them under. He located his cellphone from inside the locked cab and dialled the emergency services. Then they got dressed and waited for the Police to arrive.

Jim and Blair took the Police to the cliff and Jim told them what they had witnessed. Once they knew he was a detective and a Sentinel and Blair was his Guide, they took what he said at face value. They checked the scene and the signs of a struggle, plus the animal tracks in the ground all corroborated Jim's explanation. They bagged both rifles, saying that the men were breaking the law as it was out of hunting season. If they found the other hunter he would be liable to prosecution. Blair was glad at that, if it helped protect the baby white elk then it was a good thing.

Jim asked the lead Police officer if he had any more questions for him because his Guide was tired and he wanted to take him back to camp and make sure he had a hot meal. The Policeman tried to hide his smile at that but failed, amused at an overprotective Sentinel fussing over his Guide. He told him to be available if they had any more questions. Jim gave him his card and told him that he and his Guide would be at the camp site until tomorrow when they would be returning to Cascade, but to call him any time.

Back at the campsite there were still Police vehicles all around, as they investigated and retrieved the man's body. A good few hours went by and it was dark before the investigation was wound up and the last of the emergency vehicles drove away. Blair had made coffee for any of the emergency personnel that wanted it upon their arrival at their campsite. 

The Sentinel and Guide were having a late supper. The night sky was cloudless and black as coal with tiny diamonds twinkling prettily everywhere. The Sentinel breathed in deeply relishing the cool and clear mountain air.

"You're quiet, Chief," Jim said as he observed his Guide sat near the fire and staring into the last of their coffee. What they were going to do in the morning at breakfast Jim didn't even want to contemplate. Water for breakfast just didn't cut it.

"Just processing, I guess," the Guide replied. 

"What's wrong, Chief?"

Blair took a deep breath as he put his thoughts in order. "When I saw Bagheera, you, go over that cliff's edge…" but the Guide couldn't complete the sentence.

"I'm okay, Chief. I'm here. I'm fine."

"It's just. I was so scared. You face danger every day as a cop, and I'm prepared for that, but I wasn't prepared to see you go over the edge of a cliff."

"We've been through this before, Chief. There are no guarantees for any of us. We've just got to make the best of it and not dwell on maybes. I'm fine, you're fine. That's enough for now."

Blair nodded trying to understand. "Are you angry at me?"

"Angry at you? Why would I be angry at you?" Jim asked puzzedly. Wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind now.

"Because I attacked that hunter. I know you don't like it when I put myself in danger, but I couldn't… he had a rifle… and he was going to shoot you. I know I'm not a cop, but I couldn't…"

"It's alright, my Guide. I'm proud of you for attacking that man, with no thought for your safety. I'd have you backing me up any day."

"Jim," Blair said the name quietly as if he was unsure whether to voice what was in his thoughts or not.

"You can tell me anything, my Guide."

Blair looked into his coffee for a moment and then back up at his Sentinel. 

"I felt the wolf's power, man. His strength, he, we wanted to rip the man's throat out for what he had tried to do to that elk. For what he wanted to do to you and me. The albino elk doesn't stand much chance anyway he's so vulnerable being white. Some predator will probably pick him off without gun crazed men trying to hurt him too. Jim, could we?" Blair asked contritely.

"What, Slugger?" Jim replied, having an inkling what his companion was going to ask.

"Can we check on him from time to time?"

"Of course we can. As often as you want to and I can get away from work. We'll speak to the Rangers; maybe they can keep an eye on him too."

"Thank you, my Sentinel."

"You're welcome, my Guide."

Blair beamed with pride for his Sentinel's caring nature. 

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Blair that a full moon was rising.

"Jim, there's a full moon tonight," Blair said innocently.

"You are not howling at the moon, Junior."

"Aw, Jim, you take all the fun out. You're only jealous because jaguars can't howl."

"I'll have you know I can caterwaul with the best of them," Jim retorted and then thought about that statement as he remembered the meaning of the word in that caterwauling cats were usually in heat. 

Blair was smiling mischievously at him. Jim thought wryly that of course his little scholar would understand the meaning of the word. 

"Forget I spoke," Jim muttered.

Later that night, both men were full; they were in their sleeping bags beside a gently dancing camp fire. It was cool, but not too cold, so they decided to sleep under the stars. They could always move into the tent if it cooled down later in the night.

"Jim."

"Yeah, Blair."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my Sentinel."

Jim smiled. "You're welcome, my Guide," and Blair also smiled back.

"Blair."

"Yeah, Jim."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me how to release my spirit animal. For showing me how I can let go even for a short time."

"You're welcome, my Sentinel." Blair was grinning now.

Jim couldn't help but reflect how he was perceived at work. That he was considered uptight and fearsome. That was a façade, a defence mechanism, to defend himself from being hurt. He didn't show his true feelings to many and no one knew him like his Guide did. For one thing no one at work would dare to tease him like Blair did.

"Jim."

"Yeah, Blair."

"Can we really come here again?"

"Whenever you want to."

"That's going to be a lot then. I like it here."

Jim didn't doubt either statement. Blair was calm here and free from guarding his empathic abilities from unwanted intrusions. He was getting better at controlling it but there were times when really dark or broiling emotions got through his barriers. How Blair coped with feeling the darkest emotions of some of the criminal elements they encountered the Sentinel wasn't sure. It just proved his strength of character and Guide ability.

Jim moved his sleeping bag next to his Guide's. His Guide rolled into his arms. Blair opened his mind and the Sentinel sank eagerly into the bond. The fire had died down by the time they had finished. Blair was exhausted, his eyes closing involuntarily. 

"Sleep now, my Guide," the Sentinel gently whispered.

Blair didn't have the energy to reply. Jim watched his Guide for a few moments and then tucked the sleeping bag around his shoulders, making sure he kept his body heat inside the sleeping bag. 

Blair turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Jim felt content to watch his Guide for a while as he drifted asleep. He cast his senses out for a sensory sweep but detected no danger. He checked the temperature it was cool but not cold, his Guide wouldn't catch a chill sleeping outside.

Only then did the Sentinel allow himself to relax and think about sleeping himself. 

It was nearly a year since the Guide had entered his life. He often thought of the day when the wolf came into his life, injured and bleeding from a gun shot wound. He still didn't know how the wolf had found his way to the loft all the way from Tacoma; all he knew was that everyday he was grateful that he had. His heart swelled for his plucky, caring Guide. He had no idea what the future held for either of them but as long as they were together, then they could face anything head on.

Jim glanced at the moon and smiled, he felt like caterwauling his joy for his Guide's presence in his life, but he didn't. As the jaguar he could, as the man, he had a reputation to uphold even up here with only his Guide as a witness. 

Jim rolled onto his side, visually made sure the fire was dieing down and was safe and faced his Guide. Then he settled down and closed his eyes.

They had one more day before they had to return to Cascade. Who knew what they could do in a day. Jim couldn't wait to become the jaguar again and feel that freedom. They would come here again for as long as Blair needed to, but also for as long as he needed too. 

The End.

November 2014


End file.
